


Trying to save me

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, crossover fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Bruce has always struggled with the fact that in a single moment he could hurt the one he loves the most. Little does he know she struggles with the fact that she could easily hurt him too. When they get in an argument what will the outcome be?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Luna Lovegood
Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896502
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Trying to save me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Marvellously Magical Bingo 2020 on Facebook. 
> 
> Bingo square prompt: “You’re trying to save me, stop holding your breath: and you think I’m crazy, yeah, your think I’m crazy” Eminem. The monster.  
> Pairing chosen: Luna Lovegood/Bruce Banner

Luna scowled across at her boyfriend of three years, this was a conversation that they had had so many times over the years but this time he seemed not to care what she thought on the matter. He was determined to end their relationship because of his Big Green friend as he referred to the Hulk as when out in public. 

He wasn’t backing down, and Luna could feel her Magic building up inside of her. She felt ready to explode. He wasn’t the only dangerous one in their relationship and she wasn’t going to let his self doubt ruin what they had. 

“You’re trying to save me, stop holding your breath. It’s not going to work.” Luna said, placing her hand over his and squeezing gently, “and you think I’m crazy.” 

“You are crazy to think that this could keep happening. One day soon I’m going to lose control of him and you’re going to get hurt. I haven’t been in control of him for a while now.” Bruce plead with her to listen. 

“Yeah, you think I’m crazy to love you but you’re so wrong Bruce. You’re amazing, and oh so gentle. Nothing is going to push me away from you. And you may not feel like you’re in control of him. But you are.” She stated. 

“I’m not.” 

“You are in control of him. But even if you aren’t Bruce. I’m a witch. I can easily stop you from hurting me or anyone else. I promise. I wouldn’t put you through that agony.” Luna implored him to listen. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re naive to think you can stop him.” Bruce snapped. 

Breathing in and counting to ten before she continued, Luna said, “And you aren’t the only one that’s dangerous in this relationship if I lose my temper and my magic takes over I could seriously injure you. So think about that before you try and say this relationship won’t work.” 

Luna got up and walked out of the restaurant leaving Bruce regretting his temper. How could he have said she was naive? She wasn’t. And he knew that. 

Knowing he had no choice but to go after her if he wanted to keep her. And he did. He quickly pulled some bills out of his wallet and placed them on the table. 

As soon as he entered their apartment he went to her lab and waited until she stopped throwing curses around before entering. 

“Luna, love. I’m sorry. I’ve been under so much pressure lately and you know how much I struggle with how easily I could hurt you.” Bruce said, approaching her slowly. 

“But you should have enough trust in me if you don’t trust yourself,” Luna said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Showing Bruce just how close to losing it she truly was. 

“I’m sorry baby. Please forgive me?” He asked as he pulled her into his arms. 

“Only if you stop pushing me away every time you have a bad day.” Luna said, looking up into his eyes to make sure he was genuine. 

“I will try. And when I fail you can just curse me into oblivion.” He said, jokingly. 

Laughing and wiping the tears off her face Luna smiled up at him, “I will gladly do that.” 

Bruce leant down and kissed her gently before guiding her to the lounge room to watch a movie with her to finish off their failed date night off in a better way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think xo


End file.
